Spirited Away: Back to the Spirit World
by Skadii
Summary: Chihiro finds herself back in the Spirit World after a long 5 years. There she meets her old friends and enemies, or do they only seem to appear that way? When her high school friend, Kyou, gets lost in the Spirit World and things seem to have changed drastically, Chihiro is up for another fight. And what about Haku?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the following contents except for the plot line nor do I make any profit out of them.

Also, sorry about the short chapters! It'd take too long for me to update otherwise, so I hope you all can settle with this :)

* * *

_How long has it been since my last visit here? Two years I think... Seems like nothing has changed though. That creepy stone is still in front of the entrance of the tunnel. Oh god, why does it have to stare like that?_ I shivered. A breeze rustled the leaves in the forest.

_Right! There used to be a crow on... Which tree was it already?_ I turned around searching for the right tree, my head looking up.

_Strange, it's nowhere to be found. _Sigh. I directed my eyes to the ground in disappointment. "AAAAAH!" I jumped back. "How the hell did I get so close to that stone!" In that one second I looked down I found myself standing just a few inches away from the stone. _No, wait, it isn't just the stone... The crow is sitting on top of it. And it's staring at me. _"Creepy place with creepy stones and creepy crows..", I mumbled to myself.

I took another look at the crow. Its beak was malformed. _That little bastard is smirking at me! _"Got scared, little girl?" _WHAAA! It can talk? Like hell it can! There must be someone else here, trying to fuck with me... _I got up (yes, I fell down when I jumped back...) and started looking through the forest. "Come out you perverted stalker!" The crow started shrieking like it was dying. I jumped back again, without falling down this time. "Stupid bird! KSSSHHH! Go away!" But instead of going away, it just started shrieking louder. _Okay, I'll just ignore it then... _I went back searching.

"Come out whoever is here! Kyou you bastard! If it's you then be sure I'll definitely kill you this time!" I heard rustling; a bush. I ran towards the sound and jumped on top of it. There was nothing but a scared bunny that ran away. "Poor bunny..." "Kyou damn it! Come out and stop teasing me! Kyou! Kyou?!" _Ah, maybe it isn't him... After all he does get grounded a lot lately. But who is it then? _

The crow was still shrieking really loud. If it could die from shrieking too much, it sure would have by now... I walked towards the black bird. "Just shut up already. You're really an annoying bird." Sigh. "I wish that this person would show itself..." The bird stopped shrieking which made me look up out of curiosity. "All right." _Huh? Just now, did its beak move? _But before I could recall, the bird was already gone and a couple of feet were standing in its place. A black robe covered them. But not only that, it also covered what seemed to be a huge head. Only the tip of the nose could be seen, which implemented that the nose was quite huge as well.

I was in shock. _Who's standing in front of me? What just happened? A shape-shifter? Is there actually a human who could do that? Wait, is it even human? Maybe it is a spirit? _"Bingo!" The person jumped off the stone and landed right in front of me. Its hands moved up, slowly, and at the same time my feet reacted on its own by taking a step back. The hands removed the cap that was covering the head and its face was shown. The head was indeed really huge.

"Zeniba?!" She slapped me right in the face. "Don't you recognise the person who made sure you got a job 5 years ago?" _Aww.. My cheek really hurts... _rub, rub. "Yubaba, always nice to see you again..." "That's more like it, now come give your auntie Yubaba a hug." Her hands ordered me to hug her. "I was using sarcasm, you stupid witch...", I mumbled. "Did you say something, darling?" I shook my head and tried to fake a smile. "No, it was nothing. I'm just a bit startled to see you here after so long." Her hands were still trying to make me hug her. I gave in and hugged her... and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Yawn. _What a weird dream... Luckily I woke up after that hug... Imagine that, hugging Yubaba. Why would I ever do that? _I rubbed my eyes. Another yawn. _Let's see. It's 8:15, still this early? _I got up and went downstairs.

"Morning, mum." Huh? "Mum..? Why are you awake already?" Mum lifted her head and stared at me with big eyes. Looks like I scared her.

"Chihiro! What are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean? It's Sunday.. right?" I started counting the days. Shit!

"Honey, it's Wednesday.. It's not even close to being Sunday."

"Oh.. Dammit!"

I rushed upstairs immediately. 8:20, I had exactly 10 minutes to get ready and be at school. Sigh. _I'm never going to make it in time... _I grabbed a shirt and some trousers, got ready and left for school.

On the way there, I realised that it was useless to go any further. The teacher would just scold at me and I sure wasn't feeling like getting scolded at. _Now what should I do in the meanwhile? Mum can't find out, she'd be really angry at me._ So there I stood, in the middle of the road, thinking of a way to skip school and not getting caught.

I started walking a bit and passed by the road to 'that' place.

_I haven't been there for a while now. Maybe I should go there? I mean, I even had that weird dream about the place. _

I stood there, gazing at the line of trees that marked the beginning of the little forest. Something there was calling me, pulling me into it. I couldn't draw my eyes away. I shivered. It felt like someone was watching me. I stopped suddenly, realising I found myself at the beginning of the road into the forest. In front of me I could feel someone's presence, but I could not see its shape. A few minutes passed by until I could notice something. A pair of eyes were showing, emerald green, just like...

"Chihiro!" I jumped up and turned around. "What are you doing here, you weirdo." _Kyou... _I let out a sigh of relieve.

"You stupid brat. Scare someone else next time!" He smirked at me.

"Come." He took me by the wrist and pulled me away from the forest.

"Huh, wait..." I turned my head back, but I couldn't see those eyes any more, neither could I feel the presence.

"What? Saw a ghost or something?" _He's just mocking me, that damn brat. I'll show him. _I hit him on the shoulder and gave him a killing look.

"It's nothing. Just go already." He sneered a short moment and walked back to the main road, still holding my hand.

_I'm kinda glad he showed up. If he hadn't, what would have happened? I'm quite sure I saw right, but what if I'm wrong? What if that presence wanted to hurt me? What if..._

My body started trembling. Kyou stopped. "Are you all right?" I opened my mouth but I couldn't bring out a sound. I couldn't stop thinking about it. _I'm scared... _

"Hey..?" He lifted my head up, his hand under my chin. "What's wrong?" His eyes looked concerned.

_I never noticed before, but his eyes are really beautiful. They are perfectly formed with a deep blue colour which matches his light brown hair perfectly, as if he has jumped right out of a film._

He kept looking at me with those eyes full of concern. I blinked and took my eyes off of him.

"Stop looking like you care." I crossed my arms. He wouldn't stop staring at me. "I'm fine.", I said boldly. He sighed and turned around. _Is he offended? _I was completely overwhelmed by that reaction and couldn't move.

When Kyou was at the main road, he turned his head just enough to look at me and yelled: "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" _And now he's irritated... _Hmph! I followed but my arms were still crossed. He waited for me to catch up and then started walking again without saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere was feeling awkward. We have walked for the past 20 minutes and not a word has been said. Kyou was still walking in front of me and I was still watching his back as we passed on. I was playing with my fingers, not even slightly feeling at ease.

_Why isn't he talking? He can at least say where we are going. I wish I could hear his voice._

"I'm sorry..."

Kyou stopped. My reaction was as slow as always so I bumped into him. Kyou turned around to face me as I stepped back and bowed.

"I'm sorry."

A few moments passed. He didn't say a word, but just rushed through my hair. I looked up. Our eyes met. I could feel my cheeks blushing. He just smiled at me which made my cheeks burn even more. I focused my eyes on the ground.

"We're almost there.", he said.

"Kyou, just where are we going any way? We have been walking for quite a bit now."

"You'll see.."

He took my wrist again and started running off, pulling me. I almost fell as we ran faster and faster.

"Kyou, slow down. I can't keep up.."

He pulled again, this time with more strength. I could barely keep my balance.

"Kyou..."

My breath was taken away and I could hardly say anything. Just before I was about to collapse, we stopped brusque.

"We're here!"

Kyou seemed really excited.

_Great for you..._

I felt dizzy and my body was wobbly. I had to catch my breath again before I was able to do any thing. Sweat was dripping off my forehead in waterfalls.

_Note to self: never ever follow Kyou again._

I crouched while taking a good look on Kyou. He was almost jumping of joy, not noticing I was slowly dying behind his back. I sighed. Kyou finally calmed himself and turned around. His face went pale and his eyes widened extremely. On top of that his mouth fell open. His mind was slowly panicking and I could see he was trying to figure out this situation, trying to figure out what he would do next.

"Oh god... Chihiro... Don't die on me here!"

He jumped towards me and lifted my head, sitting next to me. While he was panicking I collapsed and fell down on the ground.

"Chihiro! Say something to me..."

I opened my eyes again and let out an enormous sigh.

"This is your fault, stupid! Don't make a girl run like that when she can barely keep her balance! If you had listened to me while we were running, then this wouldn't have happened! You should feel ashamed."

I coughed a few times until I was able to breathe normally again. Kyou couldn't say a word. He just sat there, staring at me, his mouth still wide open. I sighed again, pulling myself up.

_That speechlessness was becoming a habit of his..._

"I'm fine now, stop worrying like that. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

I faced my back towards him.

_He seemed really excited about something. What was it?_

I lifted my eyes and found myself standing on a small hill. Beneath us was nothing but a green landscape, stretching out as far as the eye could look. My heart skipped a beat. I remembered the place, I was so sure I had seen it before. Green grass everywhere. My mouth fell open.

"It's pretty isn't it? I found this place a few days ago. All these years that I have lived in this forgotten town and never have I seen this sight before. It's almost like a dream, don't you think?"

I couldn't say a word for Kyou didn't understand. Neither could I. This place wasn't supposed to be here though why was it here now?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the REALLY late update... Had trouble with my schooling :s Hope you guys can forgive me and still want to follow my story! Many thanks! :D

* * *

I found myself in bed when I opened my eyes. Something had happened yesterday, but I couldn't quite recall what it was.

I turned around under my blanket and wrapped myself in again. I really hated mornings. Beds were warm and cosy and I would stay in them forever if I could.

_Now that I think about it, why should I wake up? I could pretend to be sick and stay home for the day. _

Yawn. My eyes were so tired. My body felt heavy, like I just ran a marathon. Another yawn.

_I can just close my eyes for 5 more minutes. Mum will wake me up, right?_

* * *

_I have to run. Run faster! _My throat hurts... I swallow to ease the pain. That won't do, I have to stop. Catch my breath again. I.. I can't go any further. Why won't my legs just stop?

"Come Chihiro. You're almost there, don't stop now. You must come. Come and see.", a voice in my head.

Why? Where'd it come from? I turn my head, but I can't see what's behind me.

_Run faster!, _my thoughts keep yelling. _Faster! Don't stop! _

My heart is pounding really fast and hard. It feels like it'll explode and plop out of my chest any second now.

What's going on? Where am I?

Tears are rolling over my cheeks and they get swept away by the wind. I can feel ten thousand needles stinging my legs, all at the same time, yet they won't stop.

What's going on?

I look behind me again, but it's all black, no road.. Gasp!

There's no road at all, not even in front of me.

Where am I? Where the hell am I?!

I try to yell, but no sound comes out of my mouth. My breath slowly starts to falter, I can't breath any more...

* * *

I opened my eyes again, finding myself in my room covered in sweat. _What happened just now? Was I dreaming? But it seemed so real..._

My chest hurt, a shiver ran through my body. Sigh. Slowly I prepared myself to get out of bed. Mum didn't wake me, I should go check up on her. I went downstairs.

"Morning Chihiro. How's your fever?"

I found mum sitting in the couch, watching tv. _My fever? Am I really sick? That'd explain that horrible nightmare, but I wasn't feverish before._

"Mum? What exactly happened this morning? I can't really recall. Oh and I'm feeling a bit better, I guess."

"Sure honey. You were talking to yourself, but I couldn't understand what you were saying. Also you were covered in sweat so I figured you must be feverish. Chihiro, you really don't look so well, maybe you should go back to bed and rest a bit more."

I nodded. "Thank you, mum."

_What was that dream all about? It happened after Kyou and I... Kyou! Maybe he knows something! I should try to sneak out later and go talk with him. Also I still can't recall what happened yesterday and how I winded up in my bed. I'll have to ask him as well._

I went upstairs again and took a long warm shower, trying to put my mind at ease. At least for now.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't see, I couldn't move, I couldn't hear anything... not even my own breath. I was so sure I was dead. Now I can only dream about being dead...

5 days have passed. I got no food, no water, yet I didn't feel like I needed any. Just a voice. Yes. A voice sometimes told me things. I had no idea who or what it was, but that was all I knew for those past days.

It told me that I wasn't who I thought I was, and neither was Chihiro. This place where I have been, wasn't our home either. But I couldn't ask where we were now. Something was wrong with my body. I still couldn't move, see or hear. I noticed my smell was also gone. It seemed like my body was dead, just lying there. And my mind.. My mind was the only thing still alive.

But that was wrong, no? I can still hear the voice talking to me once in a while. Perhaps I went all crazy and the voice is just imaginary. Maybe I was still alive and having a really bad dream I couldn't wake up from.

_Wake up, little boy. It's time, it's time! _

The voice in my head just spoke. It's time, time for what?

_C'mon boy, get up, get up! _

Get up? I couldn't move.. What's he talking about, being excited and all. Get up.. Like that would ever happen. I was dead, right?

_Silly little boy. Of course you aren't dead. _

He was mocking me. I could hear him laugh inside my mind. Like hell I was getting up. How can you do the impossible. I shouldn't listen to that voice, who keeps telling me that I am someone, something, else. It's definitely lying. That bastard!

_Sigh... Okay fine, stay as you are and keep lying here, then you'll actually be dead and your body will rot away. Is that what you want, boy?_

No... But... Am I really still alive? Then.. What am I? NO! I was me, like I have always been. Nothing can change that, not even this stupid voice inside my mind. Soon someone will find me and wake me up from this nightmare, right?

_Insolent! You want to stay here? Then stay here! Now you've made me angry boy, that's something you shouldn't have._

A stroking pain ran up my spine. The pain was almost unbearable. Pain.. I'm still alive! I'm still alive! Another strike in my side this time. My legs were next. Every toe hurt so much, it felt like they were all ripped off. Slowly, but steady the pain ran through my whole body, until every part of it was totally numb again. Then finally the pain struck my head. I wanted to scream, but couldn't. I'm alive... And meeting death soon. I was alive...


End file.
